walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Russell's Story
"Russell's Story" is the third chronological story of the "400 Days" DLC of The Walking Dead Video Game. The story takes place 184 days into the apocalypse and follows Russell's journey with a man named Nate. Plot Synopsis When he is walking down a road, a truck is seen coming towards him. Russell has the option to either jump into the grass area off the road or stand his ground. Hiding will place him right next to Carley/Doug's rotting corpse. Either way, Nate will see Russell and ask him to join him. After getting in the truck and some dialogue, Nate offers Russell a drink, which the player can refuse or accept. Later, Russell refuses to comply with the man's questioning about a woman in his former group, after which Nate allows a female walker to nearly bite him until the latter gives a rating of the attractiveness she might've been before becoming a zombie. Amused by Russell's frantic answer, Nate pulls out his pistol to shoot the walker, but realizes he forgot to reload the gun. He tells Russell to load the gun and speeds off in the truck to get away from the walker. Their next stop is the truck stop where Nate suggests they grab supplies when he gets interrupted by bullets shot at his car. Russell gets out of the truck and ducks down to a gas pump as Nate yells that he'll "cover him" and make a run back for the truck. As Russell's running to the pickup, he'll notice that Nate isn't shooting. Nate tells Russell to peak his head over the bed of the truck to see where the sniper is shooting from. After discovering the location of the sniper, Nate will suggest moving to the red car across the station. Russell will now have the choice to go first or cover Nate. After Russell and Nate get to the second car Russell will have to run the the semi with Nate covering him. As he is running, Russell trips and falls, but then Nate comes to the rescue picking up Russell and saving his life. When you get to the back you will see a walker that is the cop (Clyde) that was bitten from Vince's story and Russell has the choice to kill it or walk away. Walking away will allow the walker to show up in Bonnie's story when she rolls down the hill. When inside the cafe Russell will have the choice to sneak up on the shooter or run up on him. Either way he finds out that the shooter is just an old man trying to protect his injured wife. The man thought that Nate was the man who hurt his wife and that he brought his friend to finish the job and take all of his food. Nate then brings up that he should just kill them and take their food for shooting at them for "no reason". Russell then has the choice to stay with Nate or walk away. Either way Nate will shoot the couple, thus revealing where the bloodstain from Shel's story in the cafe originated from. In-Game Decision(s) Did you leave Nate or stay with him? *Left Nate - 75% *Stayed with Nate - 25% Credits *Russell *Nate *Walt *Jean *Clyde (Determinant, Zombified) *Danny/Justin (Determinant, Zombified) *Carley/Doug (Corpse) Deaths *Clyde (Zombified, Determinant) *Walt *Jean Trivia *First appearance of Russell. *First appearance of Jean. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Walt. *Last appearance of Nate. (Chronologically) *Russell's story begins with him walking along the same road from Long Road Ahead. *Russell can find either Carley or Doug's corpses if he chooses to hide. **Depending on the player's choice in Season One of saving Doug or Carley, the saved one will appear as a rotten corpse full of maggots in the road. *Of all the five stories of "400 Days", Russell is the only playable character not in a group when introduced. *If you refuse Nate's offer, he will drive off and a group of zombies will appear, among them the zombified Danny or Justin depending on whose foot you shot off. *The song that plays when Nate drives up to the walker is called "Walk Among the Cobras" by Dan Sartain. Goof(s) *In Episode 3, after when either Carley or Doug get shot by Lilly, both face different directions. Curiously however, both Doug and Carley's corpse's have noticeably been moved, now both facing in the direction where the RV came from. Also, the walker parted in two by Kenny, is no longer present. Glitches *If the player looks up for too long while checking to see where Walt is shooting from, Russell will duck back down at Nate's command, but then Russell will be shot and killed by Walt, resulting in a game over. The game saves just before he's killed, meaning the player is stuck and has to rewind back to the beginning of Russell's story. *When Russell looks up to see where the shooter is, sometimes the screen will still turn red even if Russell ducks behind Nate's pickup truck,resulting in Russell being shot and killed, resulting in a game over. This rarely happens and will most likely not happen again in a second attempt.